<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living For You by LeeSophia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508321">Living For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia'>LeeSophia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920 au, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gangster Girl, Gangsters, Gender Roles, Heiress, Heiress X Gangster, Rich Girl, Roaring 20s, Shameless Smut, Wealth, wealthy family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Roaring 20s were the age of cultural effervescence, antecedents to the Great Depression that was to come.<br/>With the Prohibition of Alcohol in the United States, Mobster culture became more and more powerful with time. A Culture mainly dominated by powerful men, where Crystal Methyd is the Exception. The most Powerful Mobster Woman in NYC, a pure Latina, who seeks the excitement and the willing to live. </p><p>Gigi Goode is the Heiress to the biggest Railroad Company in the whole state of New York, her fate decided for her since the day she was born. No Freedom whatsoever, just her father's expectations and everyone's decisions made for her. A girl with the education only the wealthiest could achieve and with a desire for love and emancipation.</p><p>Two very different worlds collide, where both seek the same thing: Something or someone to live for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumae/gifts">lulumae</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabellIM/gifts">AnnabellIM</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheprone/gifts">catastropheprone</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelique/gifts">psychedelique</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragdiva/gifts">Dragdiva</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmc_rpdr/gifts">fmc_rpdr</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogcatt/gifts">frogcatt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys,</p><p>Welcome to my new story. This story is dedicated to my DGFC queens who I love very much and who always support me.</p><p>I took a bit of an Hiatus due to college and my mental health but I am back for you and I really hope you guys enjoy this new story I have dedicated my free time to. I can't promise I'll post every day like I used to but I will post quick like usual. </p><p>Make sure to give me a follow on Twitter, where you can ask me for updates and maybe get little news about my stories or make suggestions. Let's be pretty mutuals together :))</p><p>Twitter: @soft_sophia_</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Veracruz, México, 1918</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Crystal?” a voice was heard yelling from the door of a small house by the ends of the poorest neighborhood. “Crystal, cariño, dondé estás?” (Crystal, darling, where are you?) The voice was heard once again. “CRYSTAL?” The third time was the charm, for the 14-year-old girl who went by said name arrived right then.</p><p>“Mamá, tranquilate, estuve trabajando con Pancho” (Mama, calm down, I was working with Pancho) The girl said, entering the house she lived in along with her mother and younger brother.</p><p>“Ya sabes mi opinión sobre tus trabajitos com Pancho” (You know what I think about you little works with Pancho) The woman said, closing the door behind them and heading to sit on the couch, her face changing completely from the worried mother she seemed to be just seconds ago, to the cold, empty-shell of a woman she really was “Cerveza” (Beer) she simply said, Crystal already knowing what she meant. In less than a minute, the 14-year-old placed a cheap beer sixpack in the scratchy and barely-standing coffee table in front of the woman, who soon opened one and started drinking directly from it. After that, the young girl went back to the kitchen to make dinner, otherwise no-one would.</p><p>Crystal Elizabeth lived alone with her mother and brother since her brother turned 1. She had met her father, sure, but not only did he not spend enough time with her for her 3-year-old self to remember his face, but he also left them for a wealthier, older-woman, who he went with to live in Nuevo León. Since then, her mother did everything in her power to erase his trace from her life. She threw everything the man ever owned away, burned down valuable papers, divorced him and changed her name and finally managed to change both her kids’ names, taking their father’s surname, which they to this day still didn’t know, and only leaving her own, Elizabeth. That being said, Crystal and Guillermo were now both Elizabeths.</p><p>One would think after all of that and with the years, the woman would find peace and get back on her feet, maybe date again, maybe make some friends, maybe get a job…nothing like that. Cristina was never the same. She started applying for every compensation the state could give and began living her life by barely doing anything. She would hang around her own house, never really doing any chores, never really taking care of the kids. Crystal was lucky she took the time to feed them at least until Crystal learned how to cook for them all, otherwise they would probably be dead by now. And since she did, the only thing the mother did for them now had become Crystal’s duty.</p><p>There was never much food at home. For the first years they usually went with washed-out soup and whatever discounted protein their mother found at the market. That was one of the reasons why Crystal began working for Pancho. That day, thanks to her and what she brought in her backpack from the market she her gone down to, they would be having chicken. It wasn’t a big chicken like the ones they would see on tv commercials, nor a so-small one that could barely be divided between 3 people. It was a normal sized one that would be enough to even slice a ‘steak’ out of it and put in between two slices of bread for Guillermo to have the next day at school during lunchtime.</p><p>“Crys, Crys, Crys, tuve la mejor nota de mi clase hoy” (Crys, Crys, Crys, I had the best grade of my class today) Guillermo walked in to tell her sister. He was 12, meaning he wasn’t much younger than her, but he always looked up to her. Guillermo was a very shy and reserved kid, probably due to the environment he was raised in, and was afraid of everything, so he wanted to be brave like his sister who made sure to look after him and everything else around the house. Problem was, Crystal wanted anything for her brother other than for him to be like her. She wasn’t brave by nature and much less by choice, she was forced to take braver actions and make bolder moves to be able to provide for him. To be able to give him a better life than the one she had.</p><p>Crystal had given up school the moment she met Pancho and the gang, 7 months ago. He offered her something school couldn’t: a way to make money for her family, even if it wasn’t in the most honest way.</p><p>It had been a rainy day when Pancho finally told her what her involvement with him would lead her to. Entering the Calavera Dorada Cartel was never in her plans, but at that point, there was nothing else she could do. With an extremely absent mother, a missing father and too many necessities at home for them to handle with the little help the state provided, she had no choice but to make that her life.</p><p>At first the jobs she was sent on were small. Deliveries of small amounts, sells on empty alleys of neighborhoods with little to no police surveillance…it was never something that, if she got caught, would make her spend the rest of her life locked up. But seven months into the deal, she was already a middle-ground member. She already wore their jacket around. She already rode in the back of other member’s motorcycles. She already sold large amounts in groups to political figures and rich men who wanted nothing else than to ‘live a little’. Crystal was already neck-deep into it, and to back down now would be a death sentence. This was her life.</p><p>She hid it from her brother, of course. The boy thought she had given up school and worked at an office as a secretary, with a very generous boss who paid extremely well. A Lie that even her mother went along with just so she wouldn’t have her young daughter throw in her face the fact that she should be the one working and providing for the family.</p><p>“Ve a lavarte las manos Gui, y después me puedes contar todo” (Go wash your hands Gui, and then you can tell me everything) she told him as she started making the chicken she brought. Watching the boy run away excitedly to do what she told him as fast as he could just so he could tell her about his accomplishment gave Crystal a sense of what she did what she did for. A reason why she lived her life the way she did. Someone she lived for.</p><p>“Si él supiera la verdade, te odiaría” (If he knew the truth, he would hate you) Her mother told her, opening another beer from the cold living room she sat at.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New York, United States of America, 1918</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“WHERE IS GIGI?” Grace yelled as she ran across the huge hallway of the Goode Manor, barefoot while wearing her expensive ruffled light green dress, followed by her two sisters.</p><p>“I WANNA PLAY WITH GIGI” Giselle spoke loudly as well, following her younger older sister on her way to their father’s office, her too in similar clothes, only in baby blue.</p><p>“GIGI MUST BE WITH DADDY! SHE’S NEVER WITH US!” Georgia, the oldest of the three, followed right after, speeding to surpass them and being the one opening the door for them to enter their father’s office. As you may imagine, she too wore a similar dress to her sisters, only in baby pink.</p><p>As they walked into the room, the smell of dusty books and cigar smoke entered their nostrils. Their father usually told them over dinner that a man’s office should always smell like a man and represent everything he was as a figure, as if his daughters understood what he meant by any of it.</p><p>Inside the room there was a rich amount of expensive furniture. Bookstands to the ceiling made of fine pine, books that went back to the 18<sup>th</sup> century and were able to make any ‘man-of-the-arts’ jealous, and two hard wood desks.</p><p>Those desks.</p><p>The center one belonged to Joseph Goode Junior, son of Joseph Goode Senior, and the girls’ father. He had been, for the last 10 years, the owner of the GOODE RAILROADS LDA., ascending to the position of CEO after his father’s announcement of retirement.  He was, as everyone around town claimed, one of the richest men in the whole state of New York and could probably buy anyone’s life without a single care to his pocket. That level of greatness earned him the recognition of every big dog in the puddle of power and greatness around the area and the power to act whatever way he wished. Cold as Ice and careless towards anything other than his business and reputation was the way he chose.</p><p>As for the second desk, smaller, by the window with a perfect view to the Goode Manor’s green fields that went so far that you could not see the end of it, belonged to Genevieve Goode. Genevieve Goode was the oldest daughter of the Goode family, being at the age of 10 currently, while her sisters Georgia, Grace and Giselle were 8, 6 and 4, respectively. Although her age wasn’t too further from her sisters’, Gigi was raised in a completely different way than the three girls, as if she was being prepared to become an adult from the moment she came out of the womb. The reason? GOODE RAILROADS LDA.</p><p>Throughout Joseph’s life, the only thing he ever wanted was for his wife to give him a son. An heir to continue the line of powerful men that came from the Goode Family tree. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the results fate had for him. Genevieve was his first child, a girl. He was a bit disappointed at that, but not hopeless at that point. He could easily have an older daughter and still get a son to be his company heir. The hopelessness only came after the fourth birth of a daughter, Giselle. By the time his wife was done recovering from her last birth, an ovary disease took away her ability to procreate. Grandpa Goode called this the ‘Fall of the Goodes’, for he believed the only hope for the company would be to marry Genevieve as soon as she was of-age and hand it over eventually to her husband. Displeased with his father’s lack of belief in a future for the Goode family and self-loathing with guilt from not being able to produce a son, Joseph Junior took an interesting turn on his plans. Genevieve was a girl. At the age of 6, which was her current at the time, she would start being raised, by the ladies of the house, to become a wife. She would learn to sew, cook, clean, despite being so rich she would probably never have to do it in her life. But that could change.</p><p> That desk became Genevieve’s prison.</p><p>The education her father had planned for her ‘non-existing-brother’ had been given to her. The ownership of the company had become her destiny. She would be trained to be what her father was and all his colleagues claimed to be. She was sentenced to become a business animal.</p><p>“Gigi-” was all Grace could say before being shushed by her father.</p><p>“What are you girls doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your mother and Myrtle having tea by the fields?” Their father asked, getting up from his desk and looking at his three younger daughters from above.</p><p>“We came to ask if Gigi wanted to have tea with us, daddy” Georgia explained. ‘Gigi’ was Genevieve’s nickname, given by Georgia when she was only 2 and learning to speak. It came from a wholesome moment when Georgia couldn’t say her sister’s name and decided to address her by the only sound that she was able to make, ‘Gi’. Since then, Genevieve had been Gigi to both her sisters and her mother. As for her father, he despised it. Thought it sounded weak and unprofessional, so to him she was always Genevieve.</p><p>“Your sister is working on her Economics projects. She can’t be bothered with trivial nonsense like tea with you ladies” Their father dismissed them.</p><p>“But Gigi is a lady” Giselle mentioned.</p><p>“Your sister is more than a Lady. She’s our family’s future” He corrected her, annoyed “Now you go downstairs.”</p><p>“But we-” Grace was interrupted again, now by the fury of their father starting to erupt.</p><p>“That’s ENOUGH! You go downstairs RIGHT NOW!” He exploded at them, who backed away in fear.</p><p>Gigi looked at them, worried, wanting to apologize to them despite not being the one doing anything. But instead, she collected herself, got up from her desk and walked to where her sisters were, bending over a little bit while holding her white simple dress to look them in the eyes.</p><p>“I am not in the mood for tea, today. You guys go have it for me. Have some fun as well, I need to concentrate on my work” She told them. That speech coming from her pleased their father a lot, who turned his back on the girls and waited for them to leave. While he wasn’t looking, Gigi winked at them and rubbed their heads, before going to open up the doors for them to leave. Once they did, she went back to her desk to continue her work.</p><p>Economics, Latin, Spanish, French, Literature, Sociology, Law…those were just some of the many things Gigi had been receiving lessons of for the past 4 years of her life. Those were the things she was going to need to master in order to become the person her father wanted her to be. And no matter how tiering they sounded, they were much worse than what a 10-year-old could imagine.</p><p>“Genevieve?” The man called, observing his daughter as she turned her attention out the window. Outside, across the vast Goode fields, Gigi saw her sisters running, right past the tables where her mother and her aunts sat down while the maids served the tea. The girls ran in the most free, playful way, like they were experiencing the most exciting experience of their life, and it made Gigi realize she had never gotten to do that. To run. To be free.</p><p>Her thoughts were soon blurred out by the plum colored curtains being closed in front of her, blocking her vision and making her face her father, who was glaring at her with a disapproving face.</p><p>“Get back to your work now!” He commanded, walking away from her, back to his desk and stopping with his back turned on her “<em>There is no point wasting time daydreaming about absurd things like the company of your family” </em>He spoke as if reading her mind <em>“Your fate is already made up, so you better work hard and make sure you don’t become a disappointment.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Babes,</p><p>Sorry I took a bit longer than expected to update, my college work filled my days. </p><p>Anyways, here's what you've all been waiting for.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>New York, United States of America, 1927, Goode’s Manor</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Goode Manor had never been so full of people like in the last few years. Many things had changed since the girls’ childhoods and where only the family would spend their time was now a space to receive all kinds of people.</p><p>Georgia, at the age of 17 now, had grown to become a beautiful woman. Shoulder-length brown hair in the most stylish hairstyle the magazines could provide. Her beauty was subtle but undeniable and her green eyes, like her mother’s, would glow underneath thin glasses. Regular Education for her was done, and she had now started Nursing School, a very common option for the ladies of that time. She would spend her time studying to her exams, but never as much as her oldest sister, and would often have her school friends over for study sessions where the most usual themes were about the handsome men they had to take care of or the richest suitors that chased after them, in hopes of getting a nurse for a wife.</p><p>Grace, the 15-year-old of the family was known around town for her looks. Her petite and slender figure made everyone’s eyes turn their attention to her. Her cascading blonde hair was like a river of sunshine, gracefully falling down her shoulders and her green eyes, paired with it, made her look like an elegant and delicate English lady among the most common looks of the people that surrounded her. At just 15, she was the only one of her family who had a set suitor, Mason Charleston II, the son of a pharmaceutical company owner who had taken a liking for the girl after seeing her leave school with her friends, just a year ago. Since then, he had made it very clear to Joseph Goode Junior of his intentions of marrying his daughter and would often show up at the manor with presents for everyone that lived there, in hopes of falling in the good graces of the blonde’s father. Grace would talk about him to her sisters and friends non-stop and fantasize about the life she would have with him once the two of them tied the knot.</p><p>Giselle, the youngest of the family, at the age of 13, was what her mother liked to call ‘the-little-rascal’ of the house. She was extremely smart and got the best grades in her class, which made her father overlook the many adventures she got into and the many headaches she gave to both the staff of the manor and the rest of the family members. She was taller than her sister, Grace, and was expected to become taller than Georgia as well. Like all of her sisters, she was undoubtably gorgeous, only unlike them, she preferred to spend her time running around and riding her horse in the Manor’s fields rather than going out shopping with their mother for dresses or getting her makeup on done. Her large eyes were like her father’s, brown, and her hair was the same color as Georgia’s, but her skin was fair and so light that it reminded her peers of the first snow that came every winter to cover the fields she loved so much.</p><p>As for the oldest girl of the Goodes, Genevieve felt like she was still the same. She still studied every single matter her father commanded her to, she still spent most of her time in the office and she still longed for the same amount of freedom that her sisters had for themselves. But things weren’t exactly the same. At almost 19 years old, Gigi was the tallest, most stunning girl of the Goode family. She had the figure of a magazine model, but her features were absolutely exquisite and completely different from the rest of her family. Her hair was long, down to the end of her back, in the fieriest ginger anyone had ever seen. Her eyes, perfectly blue, like the ocean, full of dept and hiding many emotions behind them. And her skin…light like flour with little specks of rust, the most beautiful freckles that covered her perfectly shaped nose. Since the age of 16, Gigi had already proven most men wrong. The ones that doubted her abilities to run a multimillion-dollar company had now accepted the fact that the girl could and would become the greatest Businesswoman anyone had ever imagined. She was a machine when it came to economy and could solve any problem she was faced with. Due to that, her father had reduced some of her mandatory studying hours in exchange for her labor in the company, taking care of taxes for them. The company had never had a larger margin of profit than in the last 3 years.</p><p>Joseph knew his daughter had grown up and that she too needed to have a personal life, which is why she was now allowed some free time for herself. Thanks to that, she had made some friends along the way and was able to get closer to her sisters once again.</p><p>Gigi’s friends were all amazing and completely different from each other. <br/>Her friends Rosy, Symone and Rubber were all rich girls she had met at the country club over the summer two years ago. Rosy was the youngest, very sweet and absolutely in love with dancing. She wanted to get married someday and buy a big room where she could throw dance parties and balls. Symone was 19 and a magazine cover model. Her beauty was so powerful that if it were a weapon, it could kill for sure. She was sure to go all the way up to become cover of the most exclusive fashion magazines and make everyone that ever doubted her eat their own words. Rubber, the rebel of the bunch, was 20. She had a different name for sure, but liked to be called Rubber, so she never told her actual name to any of them. She was the spokesperson of the group and took the lead in most conversations. Gigi was sure that if the opportunity came along, the girl would for sure become a radio hostess. Finally, Gigi best friend, Nicky Doll, was the same age as her. She was a fashion runway model that came from Paris to New York for even greater opportunities. She would spend her whole days in the studios and her whole nights over at Dancing Parlors, to which she invited the Goode girl, but never got her to accompany her.</p><p>They all got along just fine and would gather every week in the Goode’s Manor for tea. There was where they would share most of their stories and adventures and where Gigi, despite being the one with the most promising and certain career, wished she too could live the same amount of experiences as the women around her…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New York, United States of America, 1927, Harlem Dance Parlor</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Crystal took a seat at her usual table with a man and a woman by her side. She looked around for familiar faces as she unbuttoned the top buttons of her white shirt, exposing her collarbones and a bit of her chest tattoo. There were only a handful of people at the parlor at this hour, but soon the music would be blasting as many rich men would enter through the doors in hopes of spending the night dancing in the arms of a pretty young lady.</p><p>As Crystal observed one of the dancers, her friend Lux, take on her first client of the night, she pitied the younger girl. She knew that in her place, she wouldn’t be able to do that…but Lux probably wouldn’t be able to do what Crystal did when she had her age…</p><p>The memories filled her head and reminded her of everything that happened in the last few years…everything she went through…the last time she felt alive…the last time she hugged her brother…the last time she wasn’t alone in the world…</p><p>Just a few months before she turned 15, the young girl got home late at night to find her house partially empty. Some things like the coffee machine, most of the blankets and the tv had completely disappeared from their place. On the kitchen table, there was a note waiting for her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">It’s time to say goodbye. You can make it on your own. I’m taking your brother. My new boyfriend will be a good father for him. Don’t get arrested.<br/>-Mom</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Crystal felt like her whole world had crumbled on her. Her little brother. The only person she really lived for. The one she promised to take care of for the rest of her life had been taken away from her. She was broken.</p><p>It was after a few nights of crying and lamenting on her own life that she decided she needed to get herself up for her own sake. She went through her mother’s things to see if there was something that she could give any use to, like clothing articles that would fit her or things she could make a good money out of. It was inside one of the many drawers that she found it…an old picture of her mother, pregnant of her brother next to a man who held little Crystal in his arms. She looked closer at it and realized, by the similarities in the man’s face and her current one that the man there must be her father…a single tear rolled down her face, pitying her own life once more, before turning the photograph around. In the back there was some writing in fading pencil…<em>Cristina, Crystal y Estebán Methyd…</em></p><p>Two years later, the girl found her way to America along with the Cartel and the peers she had been left with…Pancho didn’t go with her…On the day she met her new boss, she could recall it perfectly…the first question he asked her and her answer to it.</p><p>
  <em>“What’s your name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Crystal…Crystal Elizabeth Methyd…”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Babes,</p><p>Sorry I took a bit longer than expected to update, my college work filled my days. </p><p>Anyways, here's what you've all been waiting for.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys,</p><p>Welcome to my new story. This story is dedicated to my DGFC queens who I love very much and who always support me.</p><p>I took a bit of an Hiatus due to college and my mental health but I am back for you and I really hope you guys enjoy this new story I have dedicated my free time to. I can't promise I'll post every day like I used to but I will post quick like usual. </p><p>Make sure to give me a follow on Twitter, where you can ask me for updates and maybe get little news about my stories or make suggestions. Let's be pretty mutuals together :))</p><p>Twitter: @soft_sophia_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>